


Wholeness

by Sassywolf23



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywolf23/pseuds/Sassywolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wholeness, he reflected as he looked around, was underrated. Sure, he was his own person, but just knowing that someone else cared for him brought warmth to his heart.  Fenabela</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholeness

He could feel her gaze on him from across the room, as she stood talking with Logan Hawke by the bar. He didn’t know what they were discussing but it was clearly not a very serious topic, because a moment later she laughed, throwing her head back and letting her hair flip over her slender shoulders.

Fenris could feel the beginnings of a grin forming on his mouth, so he lifted up the cards that he had been staring at and hoped that no one at the table was paying attention to him. 

Unfortunately, that wish was not granted. 

“Broody, you gonna bet or what?”

Varric’s voice floated over Fenris, who frowned at the dwarf in mild annoyance. “I don’t brood,” he grumbled, as he placed his money on the table, focusing on what he was doing and not on the pretty pirate chatting in the corner. 

Varric chuckled. “Sure, sure, Broody, if you say so. And… looks like I win again.”

Fenris shook his head with a brief grin, leaning back in his chair so that he could find his pirate. 

“Looking for me, sweet thing?” Isabela asked, sidling up to the game of Wicked Grace and brushing a kiss along Fenris’ hairline. 

Fenris dropped his cards on the table and pulled Isabela into his lap, where he proceeded to kiss her soundly on the lips, shuddering as Isabela’s hands ran through his hair. 

“I’m always looking for you,” he whispered finally, lifting his eyes to hers. “You make me whole in a way I hadn’t hoped to be since…”

“I know, sweetness. I know.”

And that was all that needed to be said, as the conversation of their friends brought Fenris out of the little bubble of Isabela. Wholeness, he reflected as he looked around, was underrated. Sure, he was his own person, but just knowing that someone else cared for him brought warmth to his heart. 

A warmth that he would continue to need. It had been four years since he’d run into Hawke and thus Isabela. And Danarius was still a threat. But once that threat was gone, he would be able to rest easy in Isabela’s arms and the love that she gave to him. 

Because she was what got him through the day. She was his lifeboat in a world full of chaotic seas. And he was okay with this. He tightened his arms around her waist and focused on the game of Wicked Grace and on his friends. “Thank you,” he whispered to Isabela. “Thank you.”


End file.
